Free Souls
by Soul Kushrenada
Summary: An improved version of my second Elena meets Heero Story. I DO NOT BELIEVE IN MARY-SUES!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sotsu, Sunrise and all them other peoples

AN: This is totally AU compared with my other epic idea. I prefer to go with the other plot, but my friend Rita convinced me to write a more sappish and unknowing type of ficcie thingy. So, read and enjoy!

AC 195

St. Andrews Elite Academy

I left calculus feeling like a dried sponge.

I saw Erik sitting near the new student.

/ What is his name? That's right, Heero Yuy. / I thought contemptuously.

" Erik!" He looked from his books and smiled at me, then waved for me to come over.

The new boy, who had actually talking with Erik, put his things away and left.

" Is something wrong with him?" I asked, indicating the retreating figure.

" No, he is just really quiet."

" Look, my father sent me another letter!" I almost shouted. I had been waiting to read the letter since 2nd period when it had been delivered. Erik gave me one of his 'you are so odd' looks, then began reading.

___Elena,_

_It seems to me that you are enjoying yourself thoroughly at your new school. I trust that you are conducting yourself with the natural grace and elegance you posses. I wish to know more about your friend Erik. From your description, he appears to be a gallant and friendly person. I did promise that I would see at Lake Victoria and I intend to be a man of my word. Already, my new assistant, one Lady Une, has cleared my schedule that day so that I may see you._

_Your father,_

_Trieze Kushrenada_

_P.S. I expect you'll be hearing from Col. Merquise sometime in the near future._

" What?!' yelled Erik, 'You have to be joking. Why would Col. Zechs contact you?"

" I have no idea. I have not even seen a picture of the so called ' Lightning Baron'."

" Well, Daniel received a letter of commission from him. That's the only thing I can think of." 

Erik paused, and I thought I saw him flinch, but the face was gone before I could get a better look.

" If you do get a commission letter, would you accept it?" 

He asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

" I think so,' I replied, ' It's as close as I'm probably going to get as an opportunity worth taking. My father wants me to go into OZ anyway, but I do not think he was planning as a soldier."

" Tell me before you leave though all right?" 

His eyes were pleading for me to say yes and I couldn't say no to that.

~*3 Days Later*~

"Erik!' I was shouting across the track, ' we were right! I got a commission to Victoria!"

He laughed and ran from his group of friends towards me.

Along with him ran Heero.

At one point, he had disappeared for about 2 months and then magically reappeared.

I noticed that, for a first time runner, his stride was amazingly smooth and natural.

/ He has either run before, or it is one of those talents that some people posses naturally. / I thought.

That thought flew away along with the others as they drew up next to me.

" That's great!' Erik shouted, 'I'll bet you're the first girl since Lucrezia Noin to get in there."

Heero said nothing, I did notice that his eyes had widened slightly and his gaze became intensified.

" Yeah, I have to leave in two days. That's not good."

" Why not?" Heero spoke for the first time.

" Because I'll miss the closing ceremonies and the last formal." I replied.

/ Doesn't he know that the formal is the biggest event during the year?/ I wondered.

" Well, I guess I'll have to find someone else to go with me then…" Erik trailed off.

" Heero, I need to talk to Erik alone for a few minutes." He nodded, turned. and sprinted back to the group.

" Look, Erik, I really want to go to the dance with you, but I've already talked to my father and he is personally going to come and take me there in his jet."

" I'm happy for you and it will be absolutely wonderful for you to finally meet your dad, but I can't help thinking that he won't keep his promise again."

" Well if he doesn't, he told me that Lady Une would accompany me instead. Personally, I don't want all the special treatment, but I think it won't as bad of a journey if I don't have to deal with the press. I'd rather attend the dance with you."

" I'm with you on that. Something doesn't seem right though.' He turned the subject of conversation abruptly, 'Have you heard anything about the new system yet? What do you know about the foreign relations with their government?"

" I can't tell you that. Remember, 'military secrecy'?"

" Right. Well, like I said, tell me before you go."

" Gotcha!" He ran back to the practice and I went to the gymnasium to get a few hours of exercise in before dinner.

About midway though my three-mile swim, Heero showed up and started swimming too.

I finished about twenty minutes after he got in, but I did not leave. Instead, I watched him swim.

Once again, he was no amateur.

I left the pool and headed to the gymnastics/martial arts floor. 

When I had started here, I joined the martial arts classes. 

Soon, I was traveling around the world to international tournaments… and winning.

The martial arts mater here was stunned that a girl could be beating out his best fighters and even him.

I had noticed that Heero and Erik had started coming to the home tournaments to watch.

I figured they were watching someone else until Erik commented on how well I was doing compared to the other fighters.

~*2 days later*~

My father actually had picked me up and we had a civilized conversation about the recent developments with the rebels.

Soon before we had to separate, he questioned me about Erik and I told him about Heero.

He was very interested in him, but when I asked why he told me not to worry, that he was ' just trying to discover if the rebels had placed troops in government schools'.

I think that is a bunch of bull. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

AC 195

Victoria Elite Military Academy

"Cadet Kushrenada!" Lieutenant Noin shouted.

" Sir!" I responded.

" Put a little more control on those thrusters of yours."

" Yes sir!" 

I was in weightless training. 

Everything I had done in the last two months was the equivalent of three years of training. 

I thought it was because of my years spent with my grandfather, but everyone else just thought I was a natural at such things. 

I had not seen my father since he met me at Victoria. 

The entire time I had spent so far at Victoria has been the best time of my life.

Lieutenant Noin had suggested that I might be doing something more interesting than just weightless training in the next few weeks.

After the class finished, Noin pulled me aside.

" I want you to meet me in room 403 at 1550. Theirs is something I want to show you."

" Yes sir."

" By the way,' she added, ' call me Noin when you're off duty with me."

"Right." I bolted to the showers so I could be clean for midday mess hall and my meeting with Noin.

At 1550, I entered the pitch-dark conference room. 

I could almost feel my eyesight dimming. 

My senses moved towards my hearing and sense of balance.

Someone else was in the room, and it wasn't Noin.

Suddenly, the lights flared up.

My eyes screamed in protest to the sudden light.

Noin actually was in the room, but a young boy stood next to her.

" I see your senses are more acute than I was led to believe." Noin said amicably. 

I nodded smiling.

" I would like to introduce you to Quatre Raberba Winner, the heir to Winner Industries."

The boy blushed furiously, but his eyes were sparkling.

" I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I said to the boy.

He smiled even wider, his eyes started to dance.

" As am I." He replied.

Noin cut into my thoughts.

" Mr. Winner has been informed about your activities here and wishes to employ you."

I turned to Quatre stunned.

" You wish me to work for you?"

" Yes,' his entire face had lit up when I spoke to him, ' I was thinking more along the lines of a mobile suit pilot."

I felt my mouth open and quickly shut it.

I whispered, " You are one of the rebels aren't you?" 

He nodded.

I turned to Noin to ask her a question, but her look shut me up.

" Do you accept the offer Elena? Just to remind you, Mr. Winner is fully aware of your skills and prowess in training."

I nodded dumbly.

Quatre's face lit up again and he summoned one of his servants.

" Chani, this is Ms. Kushrenada. I would like you to go and help her pack all her things."

The girl looked up and Quatre and smiled at him.

I showed her out of the room and as soon as I had closed the door, began to ask her questions.


	3. Default Chapter Title

AC 195

Winner Family Jet, somewhere over Nigeria

" So, Noin tells me you are the best cadet she has seen in years ability wise." Quatre asked. 

His voice no longer held that embarrassed tone.

" Just because Noin says my abilities are exceptional doesn't mean that I'm intelligent or quick witted." I countered.

He smiled, " Well, you've just proven that you are quick-witted and intelligent by saying that. If you had just accepted the position without considering what it meant to you as the daughter of Treize Kushrenada, then I would have not even accepted you."

" I may be his daughter, but that doesn't mean we see eye-to-eye on all issues. For instance, I think letting the people know and see how vicious wars really are would be a better way to resolve this conflict than just annihilating the colonies and their inhabitants."

" That is a well thought out view, but how would you accomplish it?"

" I am, and always have been ready to sacrifice myself and only myself for my beliefs. If I want to do something that would endanger other lives because of what I believe in, then the human price is too high."

" You' re starting to sound like some of my comrades." 

He smiled warmly then continued, " Some of the other friends I fight with hold views like that. As far as I know though, I am the only one who was a pacifist."

I looked up from my lap to gape at him.

" That's right. I was a pacifist at one time. Were you ever a believer in peace."

" May I call you Quatre?" I asked. I knew what I was about to say might offend him.

He nodded and I continued, " Quatre, I was brought my father and my grandfather. My father, as you know, is Treize Kushrenada, the man who is aiming for the destruction of the colonies. My grandfather, from my mother's side, is the man who trained the pilot 01. Do think that I ever had a chance to even learn what true peace was until I was sent here?"

" I did not know that. I'm sorry if I might have offended you." He shifted his gaze from me to the view from his window.

" There is a man following me around. He is trying to take me back to Aalari to become queen." Quatre's eyes locked with mine. We sat there for some time.

" I am the rightful heir to the throne of Aalari. Aalari is the mystery planet beyond Pluto. That is all you need to know now." I continued to tell him most of my history. However, I omitted the parts where my life collided with some of the other pilots. Near the end of my life story, a man who introduced himself as Rashid asked Quatre when the rooms should be ready. Quatre broke out of the reverie I had had him in.

" Two hours?" Quatre's sounded dazed a little confused.

" It's as good as done, Master Quatre."

Rashid left. Quatre turned to me and asked, "When did you find this out?"

" Soon after I arrived at Victoria. There has and always was something different about me and my ways." I smiled again, but this time the smile was not returned.

" I whish Noin had told me." He murmured.

" Noin does not even know. I learned because of several transmissions. Most were from Aalari and one each from my grandfather and father."

" I'm surprised." I watched Quatre's eyes darken with confusion and then begin to change as he accepted what I was telling him. I looked out my window. A thought seemed to have dawned on him.

" Do you want to be the queen?"

" Absolutely not. I only told you about Nitro because I thought you should know that this man could complicate missions." His eyes again pierced my shell. I felt truly venerable for the first time in my life. This person had accepted everything I had just told him without fail and now he was asking my opinion of the situation. That had never happened before.

" Quatre, I think that if anyone else had heard my tale, they would have shunned me, but you have accepted me for who I am. You are the first person to hear my whole tale and to continue to care. I have never had that experience." His eyes shone.

" You have not ever been loved?" I shook my head and smiled.

" I feel that, because I have never felt the care of someone, I am not missing it."

" Don't say that! You don't know what you're missing."

" This is just something else you are going to have accept about me. I promised another and myself that when I was ready, I would come out of my shell. Right now, however, it not that time."

" You promise?"

" Quatre, I have no reason to lie to you." He laughed and I smiled. We understood what the limits of our friendship were. Neither of us was willing to push those limits at the time.


	4. Default Chapter Title

AC 195

Nigeria, Winner Family Mansion

We stepped out of the plane into the desert heat. Quatre looked right at home in this harsh area. This was his home.

He guided me to a room with the most lavish decorations I had ever seen

/ Sounds like what I've heard about the Winner family, never spare a cent for their guests. / My thoughts were broken when I ran into someone. I looked up. A boy my height was staring into my eyes. He had a pair of the coldest, most beautiful emerald eyes. His manner was silent and calculating. He didn't trust me and I didn't trust him. I looked him over from head to toe just the same as he was doing to me. I was finished first and looked back at his face. The curves of his face were not sharp and they weren't like Quatre's, round and soft. Something clicked in mind and I frowned at the retreating back. I took the chance and yelled out the name,

" Nanashi?!" He turned to face me. He wasn't pleased; I could see his eyes narrow into slits. Then his mouth curved into a slight smile. I smiled back. He nodded his greetings and left. Quatre came out of his room and looked at me.

" What happened?" he asked.

"' I ran into a friend of yours. Tall, green eyes."

" Oh! That's Trowa Barton. He is the pilot of Gundam Heavyarms."

" Hmm."

/ Well 'Trowa Barton' you have come a long way since I saw you last. / I smiled again.

Later in the day, I was passing down a corridor I had not yet explored when I heard haunting music. It was coming from an atrium at the end of the hallway. I listened. Quatre was practicing his violin. Suddenly, a new instrument joined in. I stepped into the room. The two boys finished their melody. Quatre noticed me for the first time and began his melody again. This time, my voice rose to join the part of the flute. I sang my heart out. I was giving the boys everything. When we finished, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Someone with red hair caught my attention in the large bay window. 

" Quatre, do not turn around." 

" Why?"

" Nitro is staring through the window." Trowa however looked straight at the face and his own face hardened. Nitro smiled at Trowa then turned his menacing stare towards me. He mouthed the words,

' You will pay.' Trowa looked towards me. He could read lips as well as I could. I shook my head.

" No, I will not go. Those…bastards…can't…make…me." Nitro cut a hole big enough for him to fit through and climbed through. He approached me. When he got within arms length, he caressed my face with his gloves, tracing a pattern along my jaw line. He smiled and then advanced on Quatre. Nitro walked around him for some time then let out a shrill shout. A rumble told us his 'getaway car' had arrived. He bounded through the hole and into the cockpit of his suit, Eclipse. 

" Damn. I have to leave Quatre. I am so sorry you had to spend the time you did on me." Quatre started to protest but I cut him off.

" If I stay here, Nitro will eliminate the whole mansion, the price of human life is too high. I'll need my mobile suit…is there a computer I can use before I have to change?" Quatre pointed to terminal in shocked silence. Trowa watched as I summoned the Gundam hidden in my father's compound in Brussels. When he saw where the suit was coming from, his eyes bore into me. I finished my business, straightened up and walked out of the room. Both boys just stood there. Finally, Quatre made his way to one of the couches and fell onto it. Trowa slid next to him. I returned ten minutes later. They both turned to see what I had chosen as my flight suit. What I was wearing surprised them again. I was wearing a skintight vinyl body suit with stiletto heels. In my right hand was clasped a pair of gloves. Under my left arm was a helmet. It was nothing like either of them had ever seen before. On its back was a phoenix in silver. Everything else was black. I faced them and bowed to Quatre, then Trowa.

" It was very kind of you to take me in like this. Like I said, if I don't leave now, none of us will ever leave this place." With that, I took my leave. 


End file.
